Hien/History
}} History Birth | Childhood Hien crawled into existence many millennia ago, from an active volcano that nobody can pinpoint this forward in time. At the same time across a little land on a glacier nearby, his twin broke the ice to surface his first breath. To this day, neither could tell you who came first to the world, only that they were intrinsically linked at their births. For the first part of their lives, they lived deep in snowy mountains, protected and raised with other dragonborn together as a huge family. They were mostly tossed to the eldest children to look after; Raphael, a Wind Dragon of calm temperament, and Lucifer, a Storm Dragon with a penchant for bodily pleasure. Hien was always the more energetic child, running around, playing in the rivers and up in trees, while his twin Seihyou, tagged along quietly and watched from afar. He spent most of his childhood playing games, learning the lay of the land with his 'brothers' and bonding with his twin, never really getting into any serious incidents when he was younger. He learnt how to fight, hunt and survive in the wild, just like his siblings did. While he was quite aware of the responsibilities his older brothers had in being the eldest, Hien didn't really contribute to their business while he grew up. Rather, he spent a lot of time doing what Sei wanted the rare times his twin voiced an opinion. Often a silent child, Hien learnt varying ways to communicate with his twin to foster a closeness that was near unbreakable. An unmatched pair, the two fit perfectly together to scheme away at their own leisure, Hien often enacting daring stunts across their home, with Sei quietly plotting behind him. They were quite the opposing duo, but together, they were unmatched. If Sei got Hien into trouble for things Sei did every now and then, it was all a test for Hien to get better. -- Even when Sei got smacked for lying again. Their childhoods passed relatively peacefully for such grandiose creatures, and nothing really happened until they finally moved out into the world outside their little dragon haven in the mountains. ------ Older Teens | Early Adulthood In Hien's defense, is was not his bad judgement that brought them to near disaster. (This time) Sometime after moving away from the main family, Hien and Sei parted ways to live in more comfortable areas of their natural habitat, Sei finding somewhere even colder than the snow caps of the mountains they grew up in, while Hien sought hot springs and volcanic rock as his home. For a long time, they lived in relative peace for all that he cared to remember, going out on epic adventures with new friends from all over the world. Slaying 'evil' creatures, chasing down bandits and terrible dictators-- Hien had the time of his life. When his blood lust was sated, he would visit his brother religiously, who, to no one's surprise, had calmly taken over as reigning deity over a small human village at the bottom of his home. (There was a lot to say about Sei's ability to manipulate without speaking nary a sentence to people he knew, but Hien loved his twin, and saw nothing of this at the time.) While Sei had lived there, he fell in love with the lady of the town, a beautiful daughter of the head chief, a calm woman of high stature. Hien didn't think much of her at the time, accepting the new addition to the family with a happy smile and an enthusiastic hug to Sei. For a long long time, the relationship seemed to go on so very well. Hien came to visit often, and Sei was so very happy with his love. But as time went on... things started to become a little...strange. Humans, from what Hien could remember, got old much faster than dragonborn did. And yet Sei's love never seemed to age every time he saw her. He dismissed it quickly however, knowing full well he was not the brightest in remembering other species' traits well. More time passed. Sei was beginning to look tired. More pale than he usually appeared to be. Sei's lover worried over him incessantly, bidding Hien to bring cures to various ailments for him. But Sei did not get better. More time passed. His horns were starting to crack. There were lines, carving into his face while he lay in bed, hand held between Hien's own. "Tell me what you have done, my brother. Let me help you." Sei took a heavy breath. And spoke. Sei was fueling her life. With every drop of life he had, he'd been giving his soul to his love to live. Hien's heart dropped to the floor. He couldn't stop him. There was no way he could convince his conniving little brat of a brother to stop. He loved her. Perhaps he could extend his brother's life for a while, but what then? Hien had never been troubled in his life. But his brother was dying. He had to do something. Hien started fueling Sei. In hindsight, he knew in the back of his mind, that he would never get away with helping Sei for very long. He was much too honest, too blunt to keep a secret from his family. But he tried-- oh he tried for a very long time. By the time Sei was on his deathbed, Hien was weakened as well. The main family had been sending them gifts and cures to hopefully save them. However, while Sei could lie through his teeth any day, even on his deathbed, Hien was weak to Raph's worried eyes, and Lulu's uncharacteristic solemn face. One bright sunny day, a day like any other, Hien broke down in tears into Lucifer's arms. There was a moment of silence, and then-- Winds raged through the doors; Raphael had heard, a storm rumbled through the air from Lucifer's seeping anger. Sei, weak but moving under Hien's power, uttered an anguished cry when Raph stormed out the door with his lover in his hands. A crack-thump went Lucifer's tail over a struggling Sei, while Hein slumped weakly into his brother's arms, gripping the floor so tightly it was shredding. From outside, there was raging winds and a sharp scream of pain, the sound of crunch... crunch... crunch and Sei began howling in despair. At his twin's misery, Hien struggled to escape Lucifer's grip, but it was too late. The door slammed open to reveal Raphael, blood dripping from his jaws as he licked his bloodied claws. "She is dead, Sei." He announced harshly, anger still fueling the storm outside. Hien dropped to the ground, weak. He was weak. All this trouble... How did he not see it coming? Why could he not bring himself to kill her for his twin? He felt dizzy, and sick, like poison had been dripped into his brain and burnt him from the inside. All went dark. Years passed, the dragon family recovered slowly, slowly. Hien fell into a depression unlike any of them had seen before, rivaled only by his twin's drop into complete mute-ness for what felt like a century. It was during this time that their aether formed their familiars for the first time. Little blobs of life, formed from great heartbreak. Hien called his little snow child 'Yu' for Excess of Fortune (quickly dubbed 'Yuyu' for her cuteness, to Hien's embarrassment) and Sei had a little fire spirit called 'Inochi' for life, (immediately dubbed 'Chii' after Inochi had difficulty pronouncing his own name) Sei spent a lot of time doting on their familiars. Taking the formation of new life like children he never had. Little clothes for the tiny ones, food whenever and whatever they wanted, he started new hobbies for them and clothing became his new passion. Hien also joined in the parenting, loving the experience of new life in his hands, so small and delicate, a fragile soul almost too weak to be contained in his palms. He realized then that he actually did want children, and that unlike his promiscuous brother Lulu, he wanted to nurture them to adulthood, and experience the full spectrum of fatherhood. He wanted to settle down, with a lover and kids. But with his brother... and the his battered sense of judgement, and a deep self loathing mess within, he couldn't. Not then. ------ Adulthood Slowly, they healed, as time does, and they drifted back into their lives on separate hills across the seas. Hien didn't lose his adventurous nature, determined to continue the life he lived before the 'incident', and continued his exploration of the world with his new familiar, bringing along only trusted friends by his side. He coped, slowly, with his brother's loss and his own pain. He didn't know why he was hurting, he wasn't the one who's lover had been eaten; but he felt a foreboding dread when he thought about friendships that are not meant to last, and he strayed well away from humans for a long long time. For his brother, he would smile, and tell everyone that he was alright. For his brother he would do anything; even suppress his emotions. For a long time, he traveled the world endlessly, discovering new cultures and civilizations never breached by strangers before. He learnt a magnitude of customs, and found a vast world of knowledge he had never encountered before. He brought books back to his brothers, and stories to be shared. Suppressed his emotions deep inside of him, only letting free in his fiery magic that burned and burned and burned. In one of those towns, he found Zolette. Zolette was a dark and mysterious person, locked away for a magnitude of reasons including raising the dead and necromancy. Hien just happened to be nearby releasing an enslaved town from the dictatorship swallowing them when he released Zolette, having no qualms in his darker magic and questionable backstory. Grateful, Zolette joined the party, and on they journeyed. It took many untold years for Hien to realize that Zolette was courting him. From his brothers uncomfortable questions, to Zolette's closeness, he never really pinged on until Zolette actually flat out asked him to date him. This of course, lead to the longest and most excruciating hazing his brothers had ever given a person after Sei's incident, before Zolette finally got on his knee to propose to him. Because if he waited for Hien, they would have waited forever. Currently, they have three kids (aged 5, 7 and 10) and have peacefully settled down into Almaria to raise their children in a stable home. Hien has plans of travelling wide when his children grow up, although he also enjoys the relative peace he has found in the city too. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories